1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hinges and, more particularly, to a hinge for connecting a lid to a base and capable of preventing the lid from rotating too rapidly.
2. Description of Related Art
A foldable computing device such as a notebook computer generally includes a frictional hinge to position a display. After repeatedly opening and closing of the display, the frictional hinge may no longer provide sufficient friction to maintain the positioning ability. The display may tend to rotate automatically from a desired position to a closed position unexpectedly and too rapidly, which may result in damage.